The Wallflower
by Kctimes2
Summary: AU. Mia's always been shy, and she's never put herself out there. When she meets Jayden, she feels something is there. Will she admit her feelings?


**A/N: **_AU. Mia is a student at Shogun S.S. High School. It's the first day of her senior year, and she's always been unpopular. She meets a young man, and she slowly starts falling for him. As her senior year winds down, will he ever notice her or will she muster up the courage to tell him how she feels?_

**A/N:** _Based on the song '"I Wanna Hold Your Hand" by The Beatles. I love the way T.V. Carpio sang it in 'Across the Universe'. _

**The Wallflower**

**Xxxxx**

**Shogun S.S. High School**

Standoffish and very unpopular, Mia walked into her first period class- Language Arts. Readjusting her square eyeglasses, she sat in a seat, and it was the one she found comforting. It was the last seat in row 5. She took out her plain, white binder from her black backpack. In addition, she grabbed her 457 page Language Arts textbook. The bell should be ringing in about five minutes.

Mia was 17 years young, and today was the first day of her senior year in high school. Since she could go to school, Mia was very much into her studies, and she never followed the crowd. All of her peers found her to be a nerd, a loner, a loser. Mia tried her best to ignore the hurtful words, but being made fun of her entire life; the task became hard. If it wasn't her geeky mannerisms, like wearing eyeglasses or working at the library, then it was how much she loved school or was involved in humanitarian needs. Her looks were another thing. Mia never did wear the designer clothes or anything that was 'in', so she was definitely the 'Plain Jane' of the school. Her hair was always in a strict bun or a classic ponytail. That's probably how she was going to be remembered for the rest of the year; if she was even remembered at all.

A young man entered the room. He had light ash brown hair, blue eyes, and he was tanned. He was tall, and he filled out his red, plaid shirt very well. His butt looked really nice in his jeans, and he polished his look with the classic Converse shoes. He had his books and red, spiral notebook in his right hand, and he wondered if he was even in the right class. After all, he was _the new guy_. He had just transferred from Angel Grove High School. Looking up and down the rows, he saw a vacant seat in the back. He immediately walked to and sat in the seat. Making sure he was in the right class, he tapped the young woman's arm next to him.

Brought out of her stupor, Mia looked to the man who had tapped on her arm. "Huh?" She slightly gasped at the handsome man, who needed her attention for something. He was the epitome of gorgeous, and she wondered why he was _even_ talking to her.

"Good morning." He greeted in a cheerful manner. "I'm just wondering, is this Mr. Xandred's class?"

"Uh, yeah, yes." She nodded and looked down meekly.

Looking at her, he wondered why she was so shy. "I'm Jayden." He whispered and held out his hand. "I come from Angel Grove High School."

"I'm Mia." She said to her desk.

"Can you say that to my face?" He requested nicely, while he brought his hand back to his desk.

Mia looked at him. "My name is Mia." She elevated her voice a bit more.

He smiled. "Nice to meet you." He grabbed her hand, and he shook it.

The bell rang, and class began. Mia felt **something** when she shook his hand. She had no clue what it was, but she liked it. There was something different about Jayden, not to mention he was incredibly easy on the eyes. Language Arts would probably be her favorite class of the year.

_**Yeah, I'll tell you something  
><strong>__**I think you'll understand  
><strong>__**When I say that something  
><strong>__**I wanna hold your hand  
><strong>__**I wanna hold your hand  
><strong>__**I wanna hold your hand**_

**Sanzu Shopping Center**

In the following months, Mia enjoyed coming to her first period class more and more. Jayden became her friend in that class. They would engage in conversations, and they talked about several topics. Politics, music, books, and even food, she enjoyed his company. Mia had developed a crush on him, but she could never admit it. There were probably tons of girls after him.

The Winter Formal was coming up. Mia's only friend asked if she would accompany her to the mall. Of course, Mia agreed. Mia's best friend in the whole entire world was Emily. They had known each other since they were 5 years old. In some ways, they were polar opposites of each other. Mia stood at about 5'6, while Emily was an even 5'0. The taller lady had the raven black hair, and the shorter one had the blonde hair. Emily never needed eyeglasses, but Mia did. The Blonde had the bubbly, cheerleading personality, while the raven haired girl had the closed off wall built up. Emily was the Caucasian girl, and Mia was with Asian girl. Also, the blonde was the most popular girl in school. So, many of the students at Shogun S.S. High School never understood why Emily hung out with Mia. However, Emily didn't care. Mia wasn't only her best friend, Mia was her sister.

They were inside the dress shop, and Emily had been trying to convince her best friend to go to the dance.

"I think you should go." Emily urged. "Pretty, pretty please with sugar on top!"

Mia shook her head. "I don't think so. I would be awkward there." She looked at all the pretty, pink dresses, and her eyes instantly lit up at the designs.

Emily grabbed three yellow ones. "I think you should. Maybe that cute boy Jayden will be there." She teased.

"Shush!" Mia blushed like a little school girl. Her head darted around, there were other teen girls from their school there. She wondered if they heard about her secret crush. Changing the subject, Mia asked about Em's man. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"He should be here. He said he's coming with some friends." Emily replied, and she felt the annoyance from Mia.

"Oh great, Kevin and Antonio." The disappointment was present in Mia's voice. She never got along with the two, and they always made fun of her. Sometimes they would apologize and say they didn't mean it, but Mia always felt the brunt of the jokes.

"If they talk about you, I'll get on their case." Emily sighed. She hated seeing Mia hurt. "I'm going to try these on. Pick a few dresses and try some too!"

Following her friend's advice, Mia looked around. She began to shuffle through the hangers. There were a few she found very nice, and she hoped they didn't show too much skin. One was sleeveless, and that shouldn't be too bad.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Geek." Antonio teased, while he walked into the dress shop. He touched Mia's long hair that was in a ponytail. He rubbed his fingers on his shirt. "Damn, your hair is greasy." He continued mocking her.

Mike, Emily's boyfriend, smacked his arm. "Stop, man." He shook his head. There had been times Mike and Emily got into fights about his friends making fun of Mia.

Kevin ignored Mike's warnings from before. "Mia, are you sure you can afford these dresses? I mean, maybe you should go to the Salvation Army." He sneered.

Holding back her tears, Mia ignored them.

"Guys, quit it." Mike warned them again. "Hey, Mia, where's Em?"

"Inside the dressing room." Mia replied to the floor. She began to place the dresses back. After their words, she didn't feel like looking around.

"I didn't think you were much for dances. What guy would want to take out a charity date?" Antonio joked with malevolence.

That broke the straw on the camel's back. Mia ran out the boutique.

Emily came out in her beaded, yellow gown. She felt like Belle from 'Beauty and the Beast', and she needed Mia's opinion. She saw Mike, Kevin, and Antonio. "Where's Mia?" She queried with concern and anger.

Antonio and Kevin shrugged, while Mike spoke the truth. "She ran out after Kevin and Antonio were making fun of her." He admitted.

"You guys are so stupid and immature. Why the hell can't you leave her alone?" She smacked each of them on the head.

"Ow!" Mike, Antonio, and Kevin yelled. They always got hit by Emily after they talked badly about her best friend.

"What did I do?" Mike questioned, while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Man, you need to tell your girl to stop doing that shit." Kevin notified. Antonio nodded.

"They're your friends. I need to find Mia." She retreated into the dressing room, and she hoped she could find Mia in the large, shopping mall.

Mia ran to a bench outside of the mall. It was a windy day, and she felt the calmest when she was around the powerful gusts. She sat outside, and the howling wind hit her body. She basked in it. Taking off her eyeglasses she wiped her eyes. Mike wasn't so bad; it was Kevin and Antonio that persistently teased her. She let the tears fall; she was tired of holding her sadness in.

"Mia? Mia, is that you?" A familiar, masculine voice asked.

"Oh no, Jayden." She muttered, and she used the back of her right hand to wipe her eyes. Her body turned to him. However, it was a futile attempt to look at him. He was a big blob. She put her eyeglasses on. She could see his form more clearly even, through the cloudiness of her tear riddened eyes. "Hi." She sadly said.

He came to sit down on the bench with her. "Mia, were you crying?" He tried to look through her dirty glasses.

She shook her head. "No, just you know the wind." She pointed around her. "Dust must've gotten in my eyes."

Taking the eyeglasses from her face, he began to wipe them off with his shirt. He looked at her. "Well, good thing you weren't wearing contact lenses. Then that would've really made you cry." He chuckled. He put her eyeglasses back on to the bridge of her nose.

Looking into his blue eyes, Mia found a sense of safety. There was something about Mr. Shiba she really, really liked. She wanted to hold his hand again.

"Are you going to the dance?" He wondered.

"No." Mia shook her head. "I don't have a dress, and I have no one to go with." She began to interlock her fingers together as a unique quirk. She always did that when she was nervous.

"Oh, then why are you at the mall?" He pointed to the big building behind him.

"I'm just with my friend." Mia responded, and then she turned to him. "What are you doing here?"

Jayden gave her a smile that made her heart melt. "I'm looking for an outfit. I'm going to the dance."

Mia nodded knowingly. "Oh, you have a date." She felt disheartened.

"Yeah, some girl from my math class asked me." He informed.

"Have fun." Mia wished.

Emily ran out the doors. "There you are!" She smiled, while she looked at the boy next to her. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"You're fine." Jayden chuckled. "I'm Jayden." He held out his hand.

"I'm Emily. Mia's my best friend." Emily looked at Jayden with excitement. Now, she could finally put a face to the boy Mia always talked about.

Jayden nodded. "It's nice to meet you too." He looked between Emily and Mia.

The hurt Mia felt, she needed to get out of there. "Alright, have a nice time." Mia began to walk away.

"Why didn't you stay and talk with him more?" Emily followed her questioningly.

"He has a date." Mia confessed with gloom. "I'm such a loser." She groaned. She wanted to feel that _jolt_ that she had felt the first time she met him, but it wasn't possible. She felt like an idiot.

"You're not." Her best friend comforted. They continued with their day.

_**Oh, please, say to me  
><strong>__**You'll let me be your man  
><strong>__**And please, say to me  
><strong>__**You'll let me hold your hand  
><strong>__**Now let me hold your hand  
><strong>__**I wanna hold your hand**_

__**Shogun S. S. High School**

Winter break was over, and the students' classes were switched around. Mia didn't have first period with Jayden anymore, and that made her upset. So far, she didn't have a class with him. She walked into her fourth period class. Students walked into her, or they pushed her out the way to get a seat. She blew out an exasperated breath, and she fixed her jumbled glasses. Her eyes scanned the room. A small smile appeared on her face. Jayden was in the back, and he smiled at her. He took his books off of the desk next to him. He motioned for her to come and sit there.

Mia walked over, and she was going to sit down, but another girl moved her out the way. A red head with green eyes; sat in the seat next to Mia' secret crush. This red head wore the tight clothes and heels to school. Mia never understood why teen girls wore heels to school.

"Thanks Jay." She kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome, Dalia." Jayden acknowledged. He saw the pain in Mia's eyes. Dalia was his date for Winter Formal, they weren't official or anything, but she really felt they were together.

There wasn't anyone behind her; at least that's what Mia thought. Once again, disappointment hit Mia like a two ton truck. She went to sit in the next available seat, and hoped to stay away from Jayden. Inconspicuously, she looked over her shoulder, and she saw Dalia draped over him. She kept placing her acrylic filled nails in his smooth hair. She was jealous that Jayden let her touch him like that. It had been six months since the beginning of the year, and Mia had fallen for Jayden. She wanted to be his girlfriend so bad, or just be in his vicinity. It seemed like it wasn't possible. Taking out her books, Mia waited for class to begin.

_**And when I touch you I feel happy, inside  
><strong>__**It's such a feeling  
><strong>__**That my love  
><strong>__**I can't hide  
><strong>__**I can't hide  
><strong>__**I can't hide**_

__**Mia's House**

Prom was fast approaching, and Mia was still conflicted about going. Mia opted out of Homecoming and Winter Formal. She hadn't found a date, and the only guy she wanted to go with was Jayden. However, rumors were swirling that he was taking Dalia to the Prom. She hated her government class with a passion.

The doorbell to her house rang. From upstairs, Mia heard it. She came down the stairs, and she opened the door. Two blondes were on her porch.

"Serena, Emily, what are you guys doing here?" Mia obliviously asked.

"Mia, you are my best friend, and I would hate for you to be all alone for Prom." Emily started.

Serena, Emily's older sister, nodded. "We are going to help you choose a prom dress, and we will do your make up." She continued.

"We will not take no for an answer." Mia's best friend finished. She earnestly looked at Mia. "It's your senior year, and I know there's a beautiful girl there. I just hate that you hide it under your baggy clothes and eyeglasses."

"Sounds cliché." Mia commented. They laughed at her. "No, I'm serious. It's like those movies that make the geek girl get all dressed up, so she could get the guy."

"Mia, I know you like that Jayden guy, so why not show him a different side to you- a side that no one has seen before." Emily offered. A smile formed on upon her mouth. "Just for Prom."

The young, Asian loner stood there, struggling over what she should do. Part of her wanted to show everyone she can be beautiful. Not to mention, she wanted to upstage Dalia. She wanted to show Jayden her pretty side, and not just her scholastic side. Giving in, Mia nodded. "Just for Prom." She said.

The Blonde sisters smiled. "Perfect. Make sure to purchase your ticket. Friday, we'll go dress shopping and on Saturday we'll be here doing your makeup and hair." Emily summarized the plan for the rest of the week.

Mia closed the door. Her back lined up with the door, and she slid down. She exhaled deeply. Would this get her noticed by Jayden? She really, really hoped so. No more hiding for her, she was ready to put herself out there.

_**Yeah you, got that something  
><strong>__**I think you'll understand  
><strong>__**When I feel that something  
><strong>__**I wanna hold your hand  
><strong>__**I wanna hold your hand  
><strong>__**I wanna hold your hand**_

It was the night of Prom, and the theme was 'Spring Revival'. Emily and Serena showed up to Mia's house, and they got her ready for the year's most anticipated dance. Switching her eyeglasses for contact lenses, trimming and curling her long hair, and placing on a beautiful dress; Mia felt like a million bucks already. Her makeup was done according to her skin tone, so there were browns and golds enhancing her brown eyes. Black eyeliner was placed on top to give a cat eye effect, and her cheeks had a pink, rosy tint.

Emily and Serena had tears in their eyes. She looked absolutely beautiful, and this was how she always looked to them. Now, the outside world would be able to catch a glimpse of Mia's beauty.

"Do I look okay?" Mia fidgeted with the one strapped gown. The pink gown had black lace embellishing it. The lace was designed into flowers, and it decorated the right side where the one strap was. Mia had on black heels with rhinestones on the straps.

"You look gorgeous." Serena complimented with honesty. She took pictures of her sister and Mia.

Mia tried to get a feel for walking in heels. She tripped a bit. "Am I showing too much skin?" The dress hit three inches above the knees. Serena and Em shook their head.

A honking sound was heard outside.

"That's Mike. Kevin and Antonio and their dates are in the limo as well." Emily said. She looked at the wariness on Mia's face. "Don't worry they won't say anything after they look at you." She vouched with a smirk.

"Go, I'll clean up everything. I also know your parents will want to see how you look." Serena smiled.

The two senior girls walked down the stairs. Mia's parents looked at her with tears. She had always been their beautiful girl, and they wanted her to know that. They took their own pictures, and they kissed her goodbye. With that, the best friends walked to the limo.

Mike was already waiting outside. His jaw dropped at how great the girls looked. "Good evening, the chariot, my ladies." He gave them the best impression of his English accent.

Mia got in, and she found the closest spot she could. She sat away from all of the other people.

Emily noticed. "Mia, come on!" She waved her hand towards her, so Mia would sit on their side.

"That's Mia?" Kevin asked in disbelief. All the years he had known her, she had never looked like that.

"Who's Mia?" His date questioned. She looked around the Hummer limo, and saw a girl she _thought_ she had never seen before. "Wow, what a killer dress!"

"Thank you." Mia muttered, knowing Kevin's date had always taunted her since the 4th grade.

Antonio turned his attention to where Kevin had pointed. He couldn't take his eyes off of Mia. His date _and _Mia were none too pleased with Antonio's concentrated eyes.

Mike leaned into his girlfriend's ear. "You and Serena did a great job." He privately conversed with Em.

"Thanks, I hope Mia sees Jayden, and they hit it off. Mia deserves it." She whispered back.

**Xxxxx**

**Samurai Convention Center**

As their Hummer limo arrived in front of the convention center, the teens began to smooth out their dresses or suits. Mia nervously twiddled her curled hair around. Hopefully, Jayden was there, but then again, she had no clue. Mike waited outside the limo for her. He wasn't the only one, Antonio and Kevin were discussing which one should escort her inside. Mike and Emily rolled their eyes. Once Mia got out of the limo, she observed three different colored hands extended to her. She didn't take Kevin's nor Antonio's, so she linked her arms with Mike. Emily smiled and linked her arm with Mike's free one, and they walked into the convention center.

The decorations had tons of floral arrangements. Pinks, greens, blues, whites, yellows, and pastels were bursting throughout the inside of the room that housed the prom. They voted for Prom King and Queen, and Mia decided to sit down. She had already tripped in her heels, and she had been there for 15 minutes. Sqhe was still a klutz.

"Come on." Emily's fingers were interlinked with Mike's. "Dance and have fun!"

"Go ahead, I'm just taking a breather." Mia declared.

Mike tugged on her arm, and Emily followed.

Mia's eyes stalked every single thing and person at Prom. She kindly declined the guys' proposals to dance. The only time she got up was to get a cup of punch. After two hours of being at the dance, she still hadn't seen Jayden. She sighed, maybe between her and Jayden, it wasn't meant to be.

She entered the dance floor, and began looking for Emily and Mike. She figured she might as well have a little bit of fun. Not paying attention, she forged her way, until a _**hand**_ stopped her. Cliché or not, immediately the nerdy Asian felt a powerful reminder of who this could be. She hoped it was him. Twirling to look at the man, who was tenderly holding her hand, she got her confirmation.

"May I have this dance?" Jayden questioned.

"Yes."

They faced each other, and they held hands. Both began to glide around the floor in a graceful manner. From their position, Emily and Mike smiled for the happiness that Mia felt at that moment. The students at Shogun S.S. High School watched the couple in awe.

"You look beautiful tonight." Jayden complimented. Mia was about to speak, but he stopped her. "I've _always_ known how beautiful you were though."

"Really?" Shocked, Mia didn't know what else to say.

Jayden nodded. "I saw past your glasses and clothes because I got to know who you are." He kept caressing her hand into his.

"I've liked you since I first met you." Mia confessed. "I think when you shook my hand, I felt something. I could never say anything though."

"I couldn't say anything either. I've never been the one to put my feelings out there, but when I hold your hand, I think it speaks volumes."

"What about Dalia?"

"She came onto me, and I never really liked her, like you. I really like you a lot."

Mia smiled, and she saw that Jayden was leaning in. Mia's lips met hers, and she had her first kiss.

_**I wanna hold your hand.**_

From that point, they held hands and they danced.

Emily walked up to the new couple. "How is it not being the Wallflower anymore?" She playfully teased Mia.

Mia looked between Jayden and Emily. "Being a Wallflower wasn't this much fun." She commented.

Jayden kissed Mia's temple affectionately. "I'm really happy, right now." He declared.

"Me too." Mia said, and she snuggled deeper into his side. Their fingers were interlocked tightly, and it symbolized how strong they were.

**The End. **


End file.
